fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Die Goldmine von Esteen, Teil 3 - Der Blitz der Nacht
Toran drückt Étude mit seinem vollen Gewicht zu Boden und atmet wütend aus. Kurz daraufhin beginnt er erneut, zu lächeln, und setzt Étude in Flammen. "Étude!", ruft Fiona, die sich mehr schlecht als recht aus Vidars Griff befreien kann. "Haha... weißt du, ich habe damals auch ein Feuerelixier getrunken, das heißt, ich kann weiterhin den gesamten Tag auf dir herumstehen, während du langsam aber sicher verbrennst. Na, was ist? WER IST HIER DER, DER DAS SAGEN HAT?!" Toran dreht sich, wie in Zeitlupe, komplett in Flammen gehüllt in Richtung des Ganges, der zum Mineneingang führt und sieht auf einmal nur noch Gelb. Elektrizität fließt urplötzlich durch seinen Körper und seine Kräfte scheinen zu schwinden; er fällt paralysiert von Étude herunter. Als die Flammen nachlassen, und Toran zur Seite fällt, wird Vidar misstrauisch und sieht sich um. Auch er wird urplötzlich schwach und ist gezwungen, Fiona loszulassen, welche zu Boden fallen droht, doch von jemandem aufgefangen wird. "Madame, darf ich behilflich sein?" Vor Fiona steht plötzlich jemand, der es problemlos geschafft hat, sowohl Toran als auch Vidar auszuknocken. Er ist wahrlich eine Gestalt, die man so schnell nicht mehr vergessen wird, wenn man sie einmal gesehen hat. Der blaue Mantel von La Nuit mit den gelben Sternen der Nacht, ergänzt durch seine zwei außergewöhnlichen Schale, einer davon violett und am Körper entlanghängend, der andere hellblau, und um den Hals gebunden. Ergänzend wirken seine orangefarbenen Haare wie eine Signalleuchte, die man kaum vergessen kann. All das und mehr ist für Fiona mehr als skurril, was sie auch gleich entsprechend äußert. "What the heck?" "Gestatten, Jean il fulmine, der Blitz der Nacht." "Who?" "Du wirst doch bestimmt schon einmal vom berühmten Blitz der Nacht gehört haben, der bekannt ist für seine famosen Kampfkünste!" "Not wirklich.." "Jetzt bin ich hier, um euch zu helfen! Wie ich sehe, gerade rechtzeitig!" "Laber keine operas und finish die Typen da!" "Warum denn, die haben längst genug, die stehen sicher nicht noch einmal auf. Dafür habe ich schon geso..." Jeans Satz endet abrupt mit einem Holzbalken von der Decke, welchen Toran ihm übergezogen hat. "Du elendes Ding machst das nicht noch einmal mit mir!" Fiona nutzt seine Unachtsamkeit und zieht gleich: Sie schlägt mit aller Kraft Toran in die Felswand wie Toran es mit Étude getan hat. Schnell richtet sie Jean auf und verpasst ihm eine Ohrfeige, sodass dieser wieder zu sich kommt. "Wake up du Nichtschecker!" "Was?" "Der Typ over there ist dangerous, da reicht einfach ausknocken nicht!" "Wie du meinst, dann wird jetzt ernst gemacht!", ruft Jean und stürzt sich ohne groß darüber nachzudenken direkt auf Toran, doch wird von einer magnetischen Welle an die Wand gedrückt. "You idiot!" Fiona wendet sich Vidar zu, welchen sie auch gleich erfolgreich verbrennt, sodass dieser erstmal von seiner Magnetwelle ablassen muss. "Zeit für den Paukenschlag!", ruft Jean und stürzt sich mit einer elektrisch aufgeladenen Faust blitzschnell auf Vidar, der nurnoch perplex und unüberlegt seine Verteidigung an den Start bringen kann. Die magnetische Welle, die Vidar dabei erzeugt, ist so stark, dass es sowohl Jean, Fiona als auch Toran und Étude weiter gegen die Wände drückt. Völlig außer Atem wird Vidar sogleich von Toran zur Rede gestellt: "Du Amateur! Du hast mit deiner stümperhaften Verteidigung dafür gesorgt, dass die Schrauben an den Befestigungen nicht mehr halten, das Ding hier wird jede Sekunde einstürzen!" "Das war doch der Plan, oder?" "JA, aber nicht mit uns darin du IDIOT! Raus hier, und zwar schnell!" Toran und Vidar machen sich auf die Socken, und Jean will das ebenfalls machen, wird aber von Fiona aufgehalten: "Wait you fool! Wir können Étude nicht zurücklassen!" "Wer?" "Der, der da unten auf dem Boden liegt! Beeil dich!" Jean schnappt sich Étude, der ihn mit seinem Gewicht langsamer macht und flieht gemeinsam mit Fiona aus der einstürzenden Goldmine. Ganz wo anders, relativ weit nördlich des Geschehens, befindet sich eine kleine Gruppe auf dem Weg zu einer ganz bestimmten Person. "Sind wir schon da?" "Nein." Kurz Stille. "Sind wir schon da?" "NEIN!" "Oh... und jetzt?" "Kirby, frag nicht alle paar Sekunden ob wir schon da sind! Wir sind eben da, wenn wir da sind!" "Ja, und wann soll das sein?" "Ahrg! Du machst mich noch wahnsinnig!", antwortet Meta ihm, die Frustration in seiner Stimme klar erkennbar. "Aber Meta! Wenn wir nicht bald dort sind verpasse ich noch 'Mitten in der Torte'! Heute wird endlich offenbart, von wem die Erdbeerfüllung wirklich ist!" Meta seufzt vor Verzweiflung und bricht dabei beinahe zusammen. Nachdem er sich wieder etwas gefangen hat, stellt er Kirby eine wichtige Frage: "Sag mal, was ist dir wichtiger? Deine Arbeit, also Kommissar im Waddle 8 sein, oder diese Sendung?" "Mensch Meta! Wie kannst du nur soetwas fragen? Für was hältst du mich?" Meta atmet erleichtert auf. "Sehr gut, wenn du was anderes gesagt hättest, wäre ich schwer enttäusch..." "...natürlich muss ich die Sendung sehen! Seit Monaten weiß niemand, wer die Erdbeerfüllung hergestellt hat, und heute soll es endlich offenbart werden!" Meta ist erst sprachlos, und dann einfach nur noch enttäuscht. "Vergiss, was ich vorher gesagt habe." "Du hattest was gesagt? Sag es nochmal!" "Ich habe dir gesagt, wer der Hersteller der Erdbeerfüllung ist..." "AAAH! NEIN! KEINE SPOILER!!!" "Also pass auf..." Kirby hält sich die nicht-existierenden Ohren zu und wiederholt Études Lied aus der Goldmine in abgespeckter Version, sich dabei auf zwei Buchstaben beschränkend. Meta denkt sich genervt: "Na wenigstens fragt er nicht mehr alle zwei Sekunden ob wir schon da wären... dafür trällert er jetzt ein nerviges Lied... seufz." Nach geraumer Zeit ist es endlich soweit: Meta klingelt an der Tür, für die sie die lange Reise auf sich nahmen. Da Kirby immernoch sein Lied trällert, reißt Meta Kirbys nicht-existente Hände von seinen nicht-existenten Ohren und befielt ihm, endlich damit aufzuhören. Nach einer kurzen Weile öffnet der ungewaschene und leicht verkaterte Rimo die Tür. "Boah, das ist ja bestialisch, nimm mal ein Bad oder wenigstens eine Dusche!" brüllt Kirby direkt. "Entschuldigen Sie, Herr Goroko, mein Kollege hat das nicht so gemeint. Wir wollte fragen, ob wir weiterhin auf ihre... ähem... professionelle Hilfe zählen können", entschuldigt sich Meta. Rimo überlegt kurz und schließt die Tür. Es ist lautes rumpeln zu vernehmen. "Will ich wissen, was der da macht?", fragt Fuu, worauf Meta antwortet: "Ich weiß es auch nicht, und je weniger wir wissen, desto besser." Schließlich springt ein komplett sauberer und perfekt gekleideter Rimo aus der Tür und ruft: "Dann wollen wir mal ans Werk gehen!" Er spaziert direkt aus seinem Haus, bleibt dann jedoch stehen und fragt: "Wo genau wollen wir eigentlich hin?" Metas Reaktion ist ein hartes Klatschen gegen seine Maske.